Only in Dreams
by GodKing1228
Summary: Xander gets a little crazy while thinking of Cordelia. Set in Season 3, R/R.


**Only in Dreams**   
by SDM (gordon8_26@yahoo.com) 

**Note:** A one-shot set in Season 3. A day in class, and Xander is looking at Cordy, while daydreaming in his head. Going a little crazy without Cordy. It's post-Lovers Walk but pre-The Zeppo. Undertones of X/C. Buffy belongs to Joss, and all the songs in this fic belong to Weezer. Feedback is appreciated. 

* * *

Alexander Lavelle Harris was an idiot. 

_Man, I'm an idiot._ Xander thought to himself, as he found himself looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever been involved with; wait, make that the ONLY girl he had ever been involved with. _Once again, I'm an idiot._ Xander sighed, resting his head on his chin. As the teacher in front of him droned on, Xander began to think to himself. _Cordy's the best thing that's ever happened to me...well, maybe after meeting Willow and Buffy, but damn close. How could I let her go?_ Remembering the events of a week before, Xander shook his head in disbelief. 

_As Xander tasted the lips of his best friend, the creaking of the door to the basement was heard, as two people ran anxiously into the basement; Daniel Osbourne and Cordelia Chase. Upon seeing Xander and Willow kissing, Cordelia ran up the stairs where she fell onto a metal spike._

As Xander kept on thinking about it, a song started playing in his head. He looked to the right of him, to see a man with glasses playing electric guitar, in the middle of the class. 

_Say it ain't so, oo whoa oo whoa! Your drug is a heartbreaker! Say it ain't so, ooh whoa ooh whoa! My love is a lifetaker!_ The spirit sang, its voice ringing out loud and clear to the astonished teen, who recoiled in shock. Around him, Xander's classmates stared at him in puzzlement. 

_Holy CRAP. I'm going crazy. Okay, focus. Focus on your sweater. The sweater is real._ Xander thought frantically, staring at his brown sweater in a mixture of fright and determination to not lose his mind. 

_IF YOU WANT TO DESTROY MY SWEATER, HOLD THIS THREAD AS I WALK AWAAAAAAAAAY, I WALK AWAY! WATCH ME UNRAVEL, I'LL SOON BE NAKED! LYING ON THE FLOOR, I'VE COME UNDOOOOOOONE!_ The spirit screamed, its face full of angst and emotion. 

"Crap!" Xander shouted in surprise, falling out of his chair with a loud thump. As the rest of the class laughed at his expense, Cordelia just stared at him like the biggest nerd alive. _Which I am._ From behind her, Buffy and Willow glanced at each other and looked puzzled, as Xander struggled to get up and sit down in his seat. Gesturing to the teacher that he was okay, Xander put his head on the table again. _I'm a dumbass....no wonder Cordy left me. Well Harris, it's probably because she caught you cheating on her!_ Xander swatted his forehead as to extinguish his subconcious, drawing amused glances from several classmates. _I'm good for her though...and she's good for me. Can't believe I lost it._ Next to him, the spirit started singing again. _Oh no, not again!_

_I'M A LOOOOOT LIKE YOOOOOOU SO PLEASE, HELLO, I'M HERE, I'M WAAAAAAAAAAAAAITING! I THINK I'D BE GOOD FOR YOU, AND YOU'D BE GOOOOOOOD FOR MEEEEEE! WHOOOOOO!_ The spirit sang once again, now sitting in the middle of the air on an imaginary chair. Xander stared at his, and started hitting his head on his table. 

_I give up. I give up._ Xander thought, as even more people started looking at him and not the teacher. _You know what? Screw this! I'm young! I shouldn't worry about a relationship yet!_ The spirit started to sing for the fourth time, as Xander sighed and listened along. 

_I don't wanna be an old man anymore, been a year or two since I was out on the floor, shaking booty making sweet love all the night! It's time I got back to the good life! It's time I got back! It's time I got back! And I don't even know how I got off the track! I wanna get back, YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ The spirit started screaming, as the bell rang. As Xander stood up to get his backpack, Willow walked up to her best friend in wonderment. 

"So uh...what's with the antics of the craziness?" Willow asked, her eyes tilted in a worrying look. Xander smiled at her, and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"It was nothing...only in dreams." 

* * *

Yeah. Read and review it. 


End file.
